<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Odds by rozyroe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909092">At Odds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozyroe/pseuds/rozyroe'>rozyroe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shinaya Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop &amp; Tattoo Parlor, Awkward Flirting, Gen, I couldn't pick one AU so i said WHY NOT TWO, Pre-Relationship, ShinayaWeek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozyroe/pseuds/rozyroe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuki was a bit of a romantic, Shintaro Kisaragi and Ayano Tateyama were perfect for the role of free entertainment.</p><p>For Shinaya Week 2020!</p><p>Day 5: Favorite AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kisaragi Shintaro/Tateyama Ayano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shinaya Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Odds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh my gosh i had so much fun with this. Honestly, I'm highly considering making this its own separate story so please let me know if you would like that! </p><p>Note: The main narrator is Non-Binary and used They/Them pronouns. Reminder, I have no beta reader so all Mistakes are my own.</p><p>Don't forget to comment and Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mitsuki didn’t mind mornings in their shop, despite it being the busiest time of day for them. They owned a fairly quaint Coffee shop in a little strip mall just outside of town. They had their own regulars each morning but were far enough from the town city center to have their own share of passersby as well. They were lucky to have enough business to run their shop as they pleased and with enough help for such mornings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another more selfish reason they enjoyed mornings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>See, Mitsuki was always a bit of a romantic and maybe they saw a bit more in other people’s relationships than her partner ever did but it gave them a sense of amusement nonetheless. It was for that reason they always paid attention when two people walked in each morning. These people never walked in together per se but they always seemed to bump into each other getting their morning coffee and the exchanges they had amused Mitsuki to no end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When first opening her shop there were only two other businesses in the small strip of shops they settled in. A pet grooming service a couple of doors down and a Flower shop to their right. They had only been in this location for a couple of years now and since then a tattoo shop also popped up in the empty space to the right of her shop.  It was then that they gained a new source of entertainment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owner of the Flower shop inherited it from his father she learned when she first got to know the man. Shintaro Kisaragi was a peculiar type, fairly quiet but with a sense of genius she had never seen personally before, she knew he could have done anything in the world but was humbled by his decision to keep up the work he grew up around instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The artist behind the tattoo shop however? Total opposite. Ayano Tateyama was loud but kind, had her own quiet focus that came out during her sessions (Mitsuki was always fond of tattoos and was quick to see the work of the one they would be neighbors with) and always willing to lend a hand. Her appearance was never unsettling, her own tattoos masterful, and matching to her personality. (Though sometimes her fashion choices reminded Mitsuki of their own scene days in middle school.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These two had their own history Mitsuki didn’t know the full details of (They know the two went to school together at some point. Something came up once about the two’s sisters dating once but they weren’t sure about it) and never seemed to find the right footing around each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell above the door rings and the coffee shop owner looks up. It seems Shintaro was the first one today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning Shintaro! Same thing as always?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shintaro looks up at them from the floor, he always looks tired but doesn't seem to come to their shop for coffee enough for her to be too concerned. He just stood there a moment and she was going to ask if anything was wrong before a ping sounded from his phone and he sighed as he checked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Mitsuki. Momo is coming to the shop today to help out a little and wanted to try something new again.” The florist responded eventually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! She hasn’t been around in a few weeks now, What is her craving today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any order from Momo Kisaragi always made Mitsuki a little nervous. Shintaro always exaggerated that his sister had really weird culinary tastes and while Mitsuki had made a couple of weird combinations before, nothing too crazy has been ordered yet. She is just waiting for the day that is no longer true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing too crazy for once. Just a Sea Salt iced Coffee.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, One Sea Salt Iced Coffee and One Ice Americano with a shot of vanilla coming right up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They then hand the order off to one of their assistants for the day when the door at the front chimes again. Right one time as always, Ayano steps through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here to get your sugar fest again I see.” Shintaro teases</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That dig is starting to get real old, you know.”Ayano rolls her eyes dramatically, though not really in annoyance at the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So the routine goes, each morning the two bicker back and forth, thankfully never enough to disturb any other customers. The younger two both know not to push Mitsuki’s button too much or face a forced break from their coffee fix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ayano orders her usual, an Iced Caramel Macchiato with added Vanilla Syrup and reminds Mitsuki that there can never be enough sugar which always makes the owner laugh, before going right back to annoying Shintaro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure to keep an eye on your Mutt this time.” Shintaro says warningly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shintaro was still a little peeved at what happened last week then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ayano brought her dog over to her shop every once in a while. The dog was always pretty well behaved and had its own spot within the shop to not distract the people inside. Of course, things happen sometimes and the dog had more energy than Ayano was expecting the day he managed to break out of the shop. The dog had the time of its life as he raced past her coffee shop and around the block once or twice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course the dog ended up in one of Shintaro’s outside displays, tearing at the plants he had already knocked to the ground. Shintaro, frankly, was pissed about the whole situation even if he seemed to have no personal problem with the dog and made sure he got back to his owner without causing other trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shintaro must have seen the dog this morning if he was bringing it up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I was sorry! He may be a mutt but you have to admit he is a sweet one.” Ayano countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Florist looked away, unable to disagree that the dog was at least cute if not a little over-energetic at times.  Ayano couldn’t help but feel a little smug about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is a little cute i guess.” Shintaro shrugged “what’s on the agenda today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with their running disputes and quick teasing, the younger shop owners were always interested in each other’s businesses and helped sometimes if they could. The duo would always check in with Mitsuki as well. They were good kids even if they couldn’t seem to not snap at each other at least once a day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only a couple appointments today, though i left a couple hours open for a walk-in just to fill up the time. I’m going to finalize the portfolio from the Halloween Sale today if I can as well.How about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shintaro hummed in acknowledgment. “I have an event tomorrow that im a vendor for so I asked Momo to come over and help out a little today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momo!? You should tell her to stop by!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And let her drag you into giving her that dumb cartoon peach tat? Absolutely not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there they go at it again.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It is a couple of weeks later that Shintaro comes into the shop as usual, but his demeanor seemed off. A little sully maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shintaro? Everything alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives a tired sigh “Just a little stressed is all.  the usual please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything I can to help?” Mitsuki asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shintaro shifts nervously, hesitant to ask for something they are sure. He has always been stubborn when it comes to asking for help, knows it takes a little prodding sometimes. This time he seemed to realize there was no point in being withdrawn about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Mother has an important Doctor’s appointment today. I’m just expecting a couple of packaging supplies to come in today if you don’t mind signing off on them for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki already knows about the history of Akemi Kisaragi. Shintaro’s mother has always been sickly, her son inheriting her weak immune system as Shintato tends to get sick more often than the others who worked this line of shops that’s for sure. Mitsuki also knows Momo tends to deal with the medical stuff more than Shintaro does so it must be really important for him to tag along in person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Give your mother all the best from me okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man agrees and accepts the drink that is handed to him by another worker. The universe always seems to time things just so, as Ayano comes in at that moment Shintaro turns to walk out. The two cross each other and Ayano stops Shintaro a moment with a hand on his upper arm, They do not seem to share a word with each other but Shintaro nods after a moment before continuing on out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ayano has to leave for some family matters and the shop is closed for a week and a half. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is also 4 days after she left that Jojo, the aforementioned Mutt, is seen with Shintaro, walking with him as he opens his shop for the day. Mitsuki is too intrigued to stop herself and peaks out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t like him?” They tease</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Florist sputters, clearing not prepared to be seen with the very dog he was complaining about just a couple months ago. “He isn’t that bad I guess. Ayano’s normal dog sitting is also out of town so I was her last-minute choice that’s for sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki is delighted with this development “Well That’s very sweet of you! I hope he is well behaved today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh he better be!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki cackles at his reply and heads back inside the shop after saying their goodbyes.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Mitsuki will admit they are a bit of a romantic. Their partner agrees, fondly remembering Mitsuki swooning her with Flowers and various gifts. Their wedding was an evening lit affair that had all the charm Mitsuki yearned for. Books of cheesy romantic tropes filled their shelves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They just never expected to be part of a trope in real life before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something changes after Ayano gets back from her trip but they can't quite figure it out just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shintaro and Ayano still throw teasing remarks back and forth like it’s a competitive sport. However, there are also longing (or they feel like they are) stares as they wait for their coffee. Or times where Mitsuki will find them still talking to each other after they left just out of window view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dog has been spotted in both shops in the last couple of weeks even though Ayano has not left on an extended trip again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first they think the two just slept together, that the tension finally broke. Though when they ask Shintaro how his Sex life was, he almost died right where he stood so that shouldn’t be the case. (it was always so much easier to rile him up so they had their own fun with it.).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems like those two would have needed more than just an evening talk but they can’t think of anything else that would bridge the gap like that.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It all comes to head when Shintaro comes in with short sleeves and a new tattoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He already had one beforehand, a music note behind his ear, but this one was hard to miss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It spanned the back of his entire left forearm, a delicate arrangement of flowers all in a cascading watercolor that screamed Ayano’s artistry. Mitsuki was sure Shintaro was careful in his choice of flowers knowing the meaning of them as he did but the coffee shop owner thought it was a beautiful piece even without knowing the meaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They felt a little pang in her heart at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They knew that the tattoo was also covering up a long deep scar that started at his wrist and worked its way almost up to his elbow. Shintaro was also one for long-sleeved shirts so they didn’t see the scar often but knew it was there. They were happy if he was happy to show off a little more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The power of a tattoo was certainly something that could ease the rough-edges between the two younger regulars to Mitsuki’s shop and they were content with that answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Ayano also seemed Happy, pride shining through as she boasted on her newest work of art on Shintaro’s arm. To which he prompted shove her off to the side in annoyance)</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Mitsuki was running a little late one morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico, their partner, had a rough night sleeping last night due to a horrible night terror and Mitsuki kept themselves awake a little longer than necessary once Nico went back to sleep and woke up late this morning because of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first time in a long while she was running behind like this, she hoped none of the regulars wouldn’t be too upset about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had just locked their car and stepped out into the slightly chilly fall air when they noticed something by the back of the tattoo parlor. The back door was propped open with Ayano leaning against it, Shintaro was closer to the opposite wall and both were talking quietly. Neither of them noticed Mitsuki’s presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki watched for a moment or two but decided to move on considering they were just having a conversation. They grabbed their bag they set on the front of their car and started to walk to the backdoor of the coffeeshop. They were going to call out to the duo when it happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shintaro moved, placing a hand by Ayano’s head before leaning down and kissing her. Mitsuki quickly looked away but a smile twisted their lips. They could hear Ayano stutter in embarrassment and Shintaro quickly moving away to walk towards his own shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Mitsuki!”His voice was a little shrill “Morning!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning” Mitsuki replied, acting as if they didn’t see anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don’t think it worked as Shintaro’s face got even redder before he continued on and away from the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki looked over and Ayano was still standing there, her fingers resting on her lips in a daze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Mitsuki was a little concerned now “he didn’t force himself on you did he!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ayano was quick to shake her head “No! He wouldn’t do that! But I...I need to go do paperwork! Yea!” She almost stumbled as she walked too quickly into her own shop and closed the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki was laughing to themselves as they unlocked the backdoor, again glad to have her own personal romantic drama at her front doorstep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>